


If It Kills Me

by ztannas



Series: Cahills Assemble! [2]
Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Marvelverse!Cahills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztannas/pseuds/ztannas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Rosenbloom is determined to spend the evening getting close to Amy Cahill, but HYDRA always has a way of messing up even the best laid plans. Maybe he should stop chasing redheads with the last name Cahill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Kills Me

1974

“So, I heard you’ve been eyeing my wife.”

The statement came as such a shock to him that Jake forgot he was supposed to be dodging the punches and took one instead.

The blow didn’t hit hard—though, honestly, not many fists can do damage to genetically-modified super-soldier—but he still stumbled backwards, his opponent reaching out to stop his fall.

“Sorry,” Arthur Trent, known better as the great Mr. Fantastic, sheepishly apologized, running a hand through his disheveled hair, “I didn’t realize my observation would distract you so much.”

Jake didnt respond, instead he pretended to be very interested in the state of the training room floor. _When had it last been cleaned, anyway?_

“You should probably work on that, you know,” Arthur continued, “you can’t let a few words divert you from the fight. Someone could get hurt with that kind of carelessness.”

Jake felt his mouth curling into a frown—carelessness was not a trait he’d thought he had, at least not usually. In fact, the rest team often poked fun at the way he managed to stay so stoic and disciplined in the midst of their rowdiness and penchant for bending rules. He continued to stare at the ground, wondering what to say to the man’s statement—an apology seemed too strange considering the topic.

“Look, Cap, I’m not mad at you,” Arthur’s loud laughter broke the awkward silence in the air, and he clamped a hand on Jake’s shoulder, “My wife is a fantastic woman, if you’ll excuse the pun, so I can’t blame you at all for falling for her charm.”

Jake almost sighed in relief—anger from the leader of the Avengers Initiative was not how he wanted to start his day, after all.

He much preferred a cup of coffee and a Denver omelet.

-

2012

“Bro, stop staring!”

Jake rolled his eyes at his younger brother, “I’m not looking at—”

Atticus shook his head, continuing his crunches on the dirty training floor, “Don’t even try.”

The brothers weren’t permitted to join in mission just yet—being frozen for nearly forty years had its consequences—but they were allowed to participate in training. Most of the team avoided them, staring when their backs were turned and regarding them as strange aliens under a microscope.

Which, admittedly, they kind of were.

Jake dropped to the floor next to his brother and began his usual morning workout, ignoring Atticus’ snickers in his ear.

“I have more important things to worry about,” he said, steadying his breathing as he did push-ups, “like when Fiske is going to actually let us do combat.”

“That’s what you should be worrying about,” Atticus grinned from his position on the floor, “but instead you’re thinking about which one of the Avengers is Amy Cahill’s boyfriend.”

Jake glanced across the room where Amy was sparring with Sinead Starling. The Avengers’ legacy was quite a force considering how very little presence she had in a conference room. He watched as she swiftly moved around Sinead, the two of them perfectly paired – Amy the small and graceful; Sinead the lean and strategical. Both girls had auburn hair and green eyes, and were often mistaken as sisters, but Jake could see the differences between the two easily.

Sinead’s eyes always seemed hard and her smile was tepid, as if she was still deciding whether she should have frowned instead. Her voice had a higher, shriller timbre, and she tended to be outspoken in her opinions and ideas. She was tall and slim, but maintained womanly curves all the same, and she was very aware of the attention men paid toward her. When she was in the same room as Jake she sneered every time he spoke, though, she was never directly rude. He suspected she was a bit two-faced and vowed never to tell her a secret he wanted to keep.

Amy, however, was almost the complete opposite. She had kind eyes and a soft, genuine smile that seemed to make the room always feel warmer than it was. She kept opinions to herself unless absolutely necessary—she didn’t like being the center of attention. Her body was muscular, but small and lithe like a ballerina’s with more strength in her legs than anything else. Jake hadn’t started out on her best side, though, and he knew she wasn’t very fond of him. But, she did give him a chance.

Now, hopefully, she would continue that pattern and let him take her out on a date tonight.


End file.
